


Retrospective

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Professor Jean, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, also the award for best bro and department head goes to jean, he puts up with so much shit, professor eren, student Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: They were crowded in the supply closet in the hallway just outside the gallery. The walls of the building weren’t very thick, so someone could hear them and walk right in. Someone like the dean, who had arrived only minutes before Levi had dragged him in here. True, there were no rules against dating your students, but Eren was pretty sure there were quite a few about fooling around in a campus supply room at a university regulated social function.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of prequel to my erujean college au? (Heck, who am I kidding this was self-indulgent filth, lol)

“This _is_ the faculty art show. Shouldn’t you be out there mingling, Eren?” Levi asked.

Yes, he _should_ be, but how _could_ he when his pants were pitched like a fucking circus tent?

This was _his_ fault, he supposed. He forgot it was opening night or else he wouldn’t have taken Levi’s suggestion that morning to wear a vibrating plug all day.

Eren jolted and gasped as Levi increased the setting.

“Shh,” Levi cooed, “or they’ll hear you.”

They were crowded in the supply closet in the hallway just outside the gallery. The walls of the building weren’t very thick, so someone could hear them and walk right in. Someone like the dean, who had arrived only minutes before Levi had dragged him in here. True, there were no rules against dating your students, but Eren was pretty sure there were quite a few about fooling around in a campus supply room at a university regulated social function.

“Levi, please,” Eren begged, “can’t this wait until-- _nngh!_ ” He clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan as Levi increased the vibration setting another level.

“Wait? _Can_ you wait, Eren?” Levi asked as he ran his fingers up the length of Eren’s clothed erection.

Eren could barely feel the touch through the fabric of his jeans, but it was enough to make him shiver.

“Can you?” Levi asked again.

Eren shook his head.

Levi lowered the setting to a dull thrum and pocketed the control, then he slipped Eren’s phone from inside his jacket.

“What are you--”

“Call ‘Horseface’,” Levi spoke to the screen, invoking the name Eren used for Jean in his phone. It started to dial and Levi put it on speaker.

“Levi, _why_ \--”

“ _Eren, where the hell are you?_ The dean is asking--”

“He’s with me,” Levi said.

“...Levi?” Jean went quiet for a few seconds. “Please don’t tell me you two are fucking.”

“Not yet.”

“ _Levi!_ ” Eren protested.

“So help me, if you guys are in that damn supply closet--”

“We are,” Levi said.

“ _Forfuckssake_ ,” Jean hissed rapidly in a high-pitched voice.

“Just lock us in here for a couple minutes and you won’t have anything to worry about the rest of the night.”

That...was actually a pretty brilliant idea. The door could be locked from the outside, which wouldn’t stop any noise from escaping - that was entirely up to Eren’s self-control - but at least no one could come barging in on them.

And Jean had a spare key.

“I don’t have my key.”

“Are you _serious_?” Eren asked in disbelief.

Jean scoffed. “Sorry I’m not properly prepared to cover your sexually depraved asses.”

“I have mine, so come get it.”

“...Do you both still have your pants on?”

“Yes,” they sighed together.

“I’ll be right there,” he said and hung up. A few moments later he slipped into the closet. “I shouldn’t be letting you two do this, but considering the alternative option is having to explain to our boss why you have a raging hard on at a school function, I’ll allow it.”

Eren fumbled in his back pocket and threw his keys at Jean. “Thank you.”

“I’ll make it up to you someday,” Levi said.

“Just--” he gestured at them “--hurry up. I can’t stall forever. And, for the love of god, _be quiet_. This room is like a fucking echo chamber.”

“Will do,” Eren said.

Jean nodded and slipped back out, the lock clicking behind him.

“Well, that was mortifying.”

“But now you don’t have to wait,” Levi said. He unbuttoned Eren’s pants and pulled down the zipper, grabbed the waistband of both his jeans and his underwear and yanked them both down as he kneeled. Eren breathed a sigh of relief; sucked it sharply back in when Levi licked up the underside of his dick.

“And by the look of things,” Levi said as he kissed the tip, “it _will_ be quick.”

Eren twitched as Levi took the head of his dick into his mouth and sucked. It was embarrassing how close he was to coming just from that. He put his hand over his mouth again as Levi tongued at the slit, bit his thumb as Levi took in as much of Eren as he could to stop the groan threatened to erupt from his throat. Levi hummed around him and Eren whined. Levi pulled back off, kissed the tip of Eren’s dick again.

“Does my mouth feel good?”

Eren nodded fervently.

Levi smirked. “Show me just how good.” He licked his lips and opened his mouth.

“ _Fuck._ ”

He grabbed Levi’s hair and thrusted into his mouth. Levi put one hand on the floor to steady himself, while the other went to his groin and squeezed. He moaned around Eren’s dick, and, _damn_ , Eren wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

Eren didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until he felt Levi nudge his leg and he opened them again, looked down, and watched Levi waggle the plug’s remote in his hand. Eren barely had time to think ‘Oh shit’ before Levi cranked the vibration to it’s max. The feeling hit his prostate and went straight up his spine and just like that he was coming. His entire body shook and his vision went white. He felt Levi swallowing around him and he closed his eyes again, rode out his orgasm with small, sporadic thrusts into Levi’s mouth.

“You’re all gross and sweaty now,” Levi said eventually when he released Eren, tucking him back in his pants and zipping them up.

Eren cracked open his eyes and squinted at him. Levi, aside from his ruffled hair and slightly pink cheeks, didn’t look any worse for wear from their little tete-a-tete. It seemed very unfair.

“You realize,” Eren panted, breathing still uneven, “that I’m going to get you back for this.”

“I’m counting on it,” Levi said as he stood and kissed Eren on the cheek.


End file.
